


Pretty Thing

by cruentum



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, blowjob, implied Harry/Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum





	Pretty Thing

The last hooorah with all of them as being the ones who're doing Merlin. Filming wrapped months ago but Colin still has a hard time trying to figure out how life works without that commitment. He dated a few people to make up for the lack of schedule but blowjobs and doing someone else's laundry wasn't like being in front of a camera 9 out of 12 months much at all. Eoin and Tom occupied the bar after the cameras turned off and they've all moved on to the post-show event, Rupert's waxing philosophical, Richard and Alex are talking about Sheffield of all places and Bradley moves between the groups, easy, nice, laughing loud and hard at everything. They've got their own little corner of the venue, reminiscing about the seasons, him and Bradley having a "remember when..." of the first few weeks in the studios in Cardiff and getting Merlin and Arthur right.

It's nostalgic and it hurts a little, like leaving Armagh, leaving Glasgow, now leaving this behind. Colin ducks out to the toilets, has a piss, has a moment to himself at the urinals. Bradley's booming laughter and Eoin's cackling penetrate even through the doors and the background music playing in the bathroom. Someone comes in and stands at the far end of the urinals as Colin finishes off and makes to leave.

"You're not leaving without washing your hands, are you?"

Colin turns around, looks down at his hands and back at the door and at the bloke at the urinals who talks to him while he's got his dick out, pissing. "What?"

"Washing your hands? The ones you just had all over your dick? You're not leaving without washing them, are you?"

Colin feels the flush creeping up to his ears, and torn between leaving and flipping the bloke off but then he walks over to the sinks, thoroughly chastised and turns on the water. 

"Better," the bloke says, finishing up with a last few little tinkles before he walks up to the sinks next to Colin. "I think hygiene's important."

'Who the hell are you?' sits on Colin's tongue. The kid's pretty, hair he probably spend way too long on. The kid winks at him, then leans in until his lips are at Colin's ear. Colin is watching them both in the mirror and the kid meets his gaze in their reflection.

"Of course, if you want, you can get them dirty on me all over again," the kid whispers, completely shameless as he grinds his crotch into Colin's hip. He presses his lips to Colin's jaw in a cheeky little peck of a kiss.

Colin's red in the face, still a bit ashamed, now also getting hard, like he was just waiting for the night to take a turn from the nostalgic to this. He turns his head and threads his fingers into the back of the kid's neck, pulling at his hair a little. "Sounds like you're gagging for someone to shut you up, to me," Colin says, the same low whisper, just lower than the kid's not even quite broken voice. 

The voices from the bar filter through the door, but Colin drags the kid down by his too pretty hair with his too pretty face and the smug little mouth until he's kneeling in front of him, in full view of anyone coming in. 

He brushes the back of his hand over the kid's lips. "Lick them clean, then."

The kid looks up at him, hesitating, but he's got a hand in his crotch kneading at his cock through skinny jeans and he opens his mouth and sucks Colin's fingers in, tongue running between them and around them, sucking wet and with intent and looking to be about as turned on as Colin is by this. 

This is better than blowjobs and doing someone's laundry. He'd be all right with this to fill the gaps. 

The kid tries to take him deeper, tries to gag himself on his fingers like a good little whore, and Colin shoves his trousers down far enough to get his cock out and feed it to the kid instead, giving him something to really choke on. The kid moans around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he goes for it, and Colin messes his hands through the perfect pretty hair and turns it into something that looks well-used and well-fucked. 

"That's what you were offering, right? Cleaning up people's cocks? So into hygiene you'd be sitting there just waiting for people to shake off into your mouth." The kid moans more and Colin tries to avoid listening to the shit coming out of his own mouth, just get off on fucking the kid's mouth.

"Louis, we're-"

The door to the bathrooms opens. Another kid, curling longish hair hanging into his eyes, lips pretty, cheeks flushed, jeans held up his cock. He meets Colin's eyes across the room, takes in the kid on his knees, and Colin tries to force the harsh beat of his heart down as he sees the headlines splashing about Merlin's wand doing some magic.

The kid closes the door though, stands inside the frame and watches, gaze caught and intent.

"Louis, hm?" Colin says to the pretty thing on his knees, then pushes the cock a tiny bit deeper down the kid's throat, as the one in the door starts wanking his cock.


End file.
